The Start of an Addiction
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: They say you never forget your first kill, but the same holds true for the first time you torture someone. Rated for violence and torture.
1. Start of an Addiction

It is the first time he decides to torture instead of kill.

He has used simple and effective _Avada Kedavras_ in the past, but that is not how he wants to do this. His past kills have always held some significance, regardless of their blood status, but this one. This one he will kill as the start of his quest to cleanse the Wizarding world of the unworthy and impure.

The girl in front of him is a Mudblood of no importance, one he decided upon when he heard her talk to her friends about returning to the Muggle world and her parents' house. It had been pathetically simple to kidnap her. No one ever suspected that they might be stupefied in the middle of Diagon Alley, especially now that the war with Grindelwald was over. But then, it was this stupidity that made them dispensable.

This time, the first time, he experiments with knives. The screams they produce from the girl are deliciously pain-filled, and the blood that flows from her has him shivering from pleasure. He thinks that blood-red may be his new favourite colour; overtaking the Slytherin green of his heritage he has clung to for so long.

He may be addicted to the screams of dying Mudbloods already.

As the life leaves her body, she curses at him, telling him to go to hell.

_Silly Mudblood_, he thinks. _The orphanage was hell. This is me climbing out of it._

The next time, he will try the _Cruciatus_.

* * *

_For:_

_Not for the faint hearted competition, Operation horror (drabble)_

_52 weeks of writing 2013, compulsory prompt dangerous_

_Seven fics challenge, character: Lord Voldemort_

_Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Competition, category Edible Dark Marks_

_Honeydukes Competition, Category Blood-Flavoured Lollipops_

_Harry Potter Spells Competition, category Crucio_

_If you dare challenge, Prompt 6. Warmongering_

_Character Diversity Bootcamp, Prompt 24, Obsession_


	2. Crudelis

It was that little Mudblood girl that started it all. The way the blood stained the ground beneath her body…it stayed in his dreams for days.

He finds his enchantment with _Avada Kedavra_ waning. It may be useful to kill those pathetic lumps of human flesh, but it isn't what he has been looking for. The red of the bloodstains, however…that red is what encourages him to become creative. To search for new ways to torture and kill. _Avada Kedavra_ is painless, and that is too much mercy for worthless Mudbloods.

(He wishes he had thought of that before he killed his...relatives.)

The first way is easy to find. He knows _Avada Kedavra_ and _Imperio_ – it's time he taught himself _Crucio_ too.

This time, it's a Muggle. He's fascinated by these creatures. _What makes them so different from us,_ he wonders, _is it their blood?_

That's what this is, after all. He's not about to hide it with one of those ridiculous euphemisms those foolish Gryffindors use. Gone away. As if. _They should be taught to fear death from the moment they're born, not coddled by useless dreams of a __**better place.**_

The screams are louder this time. Louder and sweeter.

He's heard it feels like a thousand knives cutting your nerves, like being burned alive, frozen to death, and hit with lightning at the same time. He wouldn't know. But he thinks it's a fitting punishment for this Muggle.

The screams go on forever.

When he finally lifts the curse – _I knew I'd be a natural_ – he's disappointed to find that his prey has managed to escape him.

_How was I to know that prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus Curse would cause the victim to go insane? I'll have to be more careful next time – an insane victim cannot scream as sweetly._

He later learns how to prevent the insanity from setting in. Lift the curse every once in a while, and they would be fine. _And I can still use my knives on them in the meantime._

It is then that he brings out his knives. If he cannot have the screams, he will have the answer to his question – _what is it that makes these creatures so useless, unable to use even the simplest of magic?_

The answer must be in their blood. There is no other reason for the blood of that unworthy Mudblood to haunt his dreams for long. It is undoubtedly the act of his unconscious mind – their blood must be as stained as the Mudblood's.

The creature in front of him bleeds – oh it bleeds. He can see the horror in its eyes, even though it cannot say a word. _That is how these things should be_, he thinks. _Unable to talk or pollute the world with their worthless thoughts and words, living only at the mercy of their betters. They would be brilliant for entertaining a party of purebloods, their Masters._

He watches the ruby red of the blood flow down the ground, and he fancies he can see what makes them so different.

It is obvious when one notices carefully, the slight tinge of black darkening the blood. A sign of their impurity, no doubt.

They were made this way, born this way. Which self-respecting human's blood is tinged black? No, it is a clear indication that these things are not fit to be called human.

It doesn't scream any longer, but the blood stained ground makes up for it.

When it finally dies, he realizes that he needs a way to dispose of the corpses of these creatures. Managing the first was an irritating necessity – he does not want to be saddled with the job every time he reduces the impurity in his world by another worthless creature. Vanishing spells can only take him so far – the larger the object needed to vanish, the more effort exerted. And he definitely does not want to waste his precious magical strength on creatures so far below him.

Besides, simply vanishing their corpses is a mercy he does not intend to show these things. No, he needs another way to do things. A more gruesome way, something that will strike fear into the hearts of these fools as soon as they see him, instead of when he starts their torture.

_I am the last descendant of the great Salazar Slytherin, gifted with exceptional talents. I will use the abilities I have been given be my esteemed ancestor to strike fear into the hearts of such worthless wastes of space._

_A serpent should do the job perfectly._

* * *

_For:_

_Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes Competition, Instant Darkness Powder_

_Musical Terms Challenge, Funebre_

_Key Signature Competition, Ab Major_

_Latin Challenge, Crudelis_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 236. Method To My Madness_

_All Canon Bootcamp, Prompt 14. Darkroom_

_The Seven Slytherins Competition, Tom Riddle/Horror_

_Competition: Seven Deadly Sins, Wrath_

_HP Potions Competition, Blood Replenishing Potion_

_Dark Side Competition, Voldemort_

_Not For The Faint of Heart Competition (Horror/Oneshot)_


	3. Snakeskin

He looks at the creature in front of him dispassionately.

Torturing this _thing_ hadn't amused him at all. It hadn't screamed, or wept, or begged for its life. No, all it had done was lie there uselessly, with defiance and hatred burning its eyes.

Perhaps he shouldn't have _Silencioed_ it after all. At least the abuses it would have thrown at him would have given him some form of entertainment, even though they were nothing more than pathetic attempts at gaining some sort of upper hand.

But doing so now would be utterly useless. The creature was too broken to be vocally insolent anymore. It was all it could do to glare at him. He knew that the only way that thing would make noise was if it was begging, no matter how uselessly, for its life. Only the instinct for survival could overcome its fatigue.

_And yet, it refuses to scream no matter what I do it._

_Unless…_

_Yes, this one will be perfect to try out my new pet on._

"Nagini, come to me."

"Yessss massssterrr."

The snake slithered towards him, waiting eagerly for him commands.

_One day, more than just Nagini will be eager for my commands. I will extend my dominion over the world._

"I have your dinner waiting for you, Nagini."

"Thankkkk you massssterrr."

"Oh, and Nagini? Do remember to play with you food a little."

At the sight of his pet, the thing _finally_ starts screaming. As its cries and pleas for mercy fill the air around him, he allows himself a moment to gloat.

No matter how strong and determined they believe themselves to be, _everyone_ will fall to him. The whole world will kneel before him. He _will_ be Lord Voldemort, Master of the Universe, and _no one_ will be able to stop him.

* * *

_For:_

_The Create-A-Potion Challenge_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 475. Snakes_

_The Wand Wood Competition, Apple_

_Dark Side Competition, Marvolo Gaunt's Ring_


End file.
